1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to dispensing mechanism and, in particular, to a dispenser which is controlled by a mirco-processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid dispensing units are known which include a plurality of sensors for detecting the size of a cup which is to be filled and, depending upon which cup is placed on the dispenser, automatically fills the cup and turns off the dispenser. Such prior art dispensers have utilized timing circuits of the resistive capacity type and have required a large number of components so as to properly control the dispensing unit.